Phantom Twist
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: What if Before Thor and the Avengers Earth was attacked by Ragnors, or more commonly known as ghosts, who is behind this and can they be defeated? Heroes are assembled and fight in the town where it all began, Amity Park. Here is the story of Thor and the Avengers but with a phantom twist. No Phantom Planet. Before Thor and Avengers. More info inside. Please enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hello people this is Sapphire-eyed cat and I am writing a new story. I really hope you like it. Here is some info.**

**Categories: (main two) Adventure and supernatural. (minor) Romance (I am taking a stab at romance. I have to admit I'm not that great but we'll see what happens. And it is only going to be minor. It is not the main focus.)**

**Need to know: Danny is now a girl (Dani age 25) and Dani is now a boy (Danny) I find it easier to write from the viewpoint of a girl since I am one and I like Danny's personality better. Dani, the clone, may or may not show up but will be talked about eventually. This is before Thor and the Avengers and there was no Phantom Planet. **

**Pairings: Thor and Jane, Loki and fem Danny, Clint and Natasha (slight), Tony and Pepper. Sorry if this turns into mainly romance that is not my intention. **

**Summary: What if Before Thor and the Avengers Earth was attacked by Ragnors, or more commonly known as ghosts, who is behind this and can they be defeated? Heroes are assembled and fight in the town where it all began, Amity Park. Here is the story of Thor and the Avengers but with a phantom twist. **

**Sorry for the long author's note I just wanted to clear some things up. Well here we go. **

**NO ONE's POV (this is meant to be like the beginning of Thor where Odin is telling the story in the beginning.)**

_There are many worlds in this universe. Asgard is home to the Aesir, Midguard holds the midguardians, Vanaheim is the land of the Vanir, Alfheim houses the light elves, Svartalheim the land of the dark elves, Nidavellir the home of dwarves, Jotunheim land of the frost giants, Hel the realm of the dead named after its own ruler, Hela, Valhalla the realm of the slain, and last Niflheim the land of the dead. All reside on the tree Yggdrasill. There has been peace but every peace seems to come to an end. _

_Niflheim the home of the Ragnors, a hostile group, is the most feared. They take their name from the myth of Ragnorok, for many say they will cause the end. They are the dead that went to neither Hel nor Valhalla. They can travel to the other worlds and mostly cause havoc. It is quite rare to find a friendly Ragnor. Some will leave you alone though but hardly any help. They have been forbidden from the other worlds but they never care for this rule. While Midguard never forbade them, seeing as they believe they are the only world to exist. We are just stories told to explain what happens. They refuse to accept the truth. _

_Ragnors have another quality. Some Ragnors will change once in their existance. Only a select few though can do this. When the Ragnor is strong enough and their emotions are hieghtened is when the change will happen. Their power will grow with this and their appearance will change. For example, if a Ragnor went through the change on Midguard they will look more human and their clothes will change to that of Midguard. This is the same for the other worlds. _

_When the Ragnors tired of creating chaos and fighting on the worlds they were forbidden from they went to Midguard where they are known as ghosts. They have trouble going between worlds though. They only have small opportunities to escape. So the midguardians dismissed them as myths. Soon, small places appeared that believed fully in ghosts and some peculiar Ragnors came about. The halfas they are called, are most likely to go through a change becuase of their condition. Half alive and half dead, belonging to both Midguard and Niflheim, which became known as the ghost zone. Soon a war will be waged on Midguard and a world thought to be alone will be opened to a whole universe._

**How was it? I hope you like it and you are interested in it. This is my first avenger crossover/story. I looked up Yggdrasill, the tree that holds the worlds to find out the names and who lived where. I made up the Ragnor part, obviously. Please review, tell me what you think since it is really appreciated, and enjoy these cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the awesomeness that is the Avengers or Danny Phantom. Please read and enjoy. At the end you will get cookies. :) **

**Dani's POV**

"Alright class I expect you to dress appropriately next week Monday. We will be outside doing an obstacle course. Also, the papers you wrote on your assigned ghost are due at the start of class." I said to my class at the end of the day.

They walked out of class ready to go home. I sat down at my desk finishing up lesson plans for the next week. It was finally the weekend which means I have to grade papers, and help fight the ghosts that invade. It is so much easier now that my parents know my secret and aren't firing at me anymore. My job is fairly easy. I teach ghost fighting 101 at Casper high now. On my desk is a picture of Sam, Tucker, and me from our freshmen year here. Sam runs the greenhouses and florist shop in town, while Tucker went to work as a technology specialist for a government agency called Shield.

I locked the room and changed into my ghost form. Instead of Black dress pants and a green blouse I wore my usual Black tank top and black pants with silver boots, belt, and fingerless gloves. My Black hair turned white and my ice blue eyes, a bright green. I fazed through the roof and flew over the town making sure ghosts weren't causing trouble. On my belt hangs the infinity map, a complete map of the ghost zone that will take you to where you want in the ghost zone including temporary portals into the other worlds.

My friends and family found it hard to believe when I told them about the Ghost Zone being Niflheim and the other worlds but a short and secret trip to Asgard fixed that. It wasn't exactly a trip just a peek into the vault that holds all of the relics. Clockwork told me about the worlds in my second year of being a ghost/Ragnor. On the topic of relics I have two of them. One is the infinity map and the other is called the Ragnor scepter.

The scepter used to be in the relic vault on Asgard long, long ago. But it was taken into Niflheim. Since only one Ragnor was meant to have it and the others wouldn't be able to carry it they found a ghost that could create portals and had him make one under the scepter. Ever since, ghosts have tried to claim it. Finally I tried and was able to pick it up. The ghost left me alone for a while after that. So know I have it in a holster on my back when I am not fighting with it. It is made of a black metal at the top the metal seems to wrap around a green gem that and the metal seems to be a dark purple around the gem.

I finished my patrol and landed in front of my home which was right next to my parents. Our neighbors got tired of living next to us and the ghosts so they sold it to me cheap. I changed back in the alleyway next to it and I went in troubled. Even after eleven years the other ghosts still attack but today there was not a sign of them anywhere. It was like the calm before the storm but I was probably just paranoid.

Jane Foster, a scientist studying the Einstein-Rosenberg **(?) **bridge, found out about the ghost portal my parents have and came asking to study it and its inhabitants. They have been staying in my home where I tell them about what is inside and they go to look at the portal. The other two with her are Erik Selvig, and an intern Darcy Lewis.

They were currently in the kitchen. "Hey Dani what's wrong?" said Dr. Foster seeing my worried face.

"Nothing, so did you go to see the portal today?" I asked setting my worries aside.

"Yes but I would like to go inside." She said.

"Absolutely not, you heard her, it's dangerous." Said Dr. Selvig immediately.

"I am curious, too." Darcy piped up.

"Only if I am with you, I have gotten into some pretty bad messes in there." I said pouring a cup of coffee. I was about to take a sip when my ghost sense seemed to attack me. It was so bad I dropped the mug causing it to shatter.

"You okay I didn't know it was that could in here." Said Jane noticing the mist coming from my mouth.

"I'm fine I'll be right back." I said heading towards the door.

"Okay I'll clean this up for you." Jane said as I left the kitchen.

Outside was horrible. All of the ghosts seemed to decide that today was the best day to attack. At least thirty ghosts were attacking. My parents knew to turn off the portal if the ghosts attacked like this. They were already fighting the ghosts. I ducked into the alley and transformed. Once the familiar silver rings passed my head and I flew out.

The citizens of amity were ready to find cover just like they trained. It took me a half hour to send twelve ghost back to Niflheim. I was currently fighting Skulker.

"I will have your head on my wall!" he shouted as he fired a missile at me. His red eyes glared at me. Wait red eyes?! I dodged the missile which destroyed a billboard behind me proclaiming that this was a safe place to live.

"I have to give you a medal for persistence. Eleven years and you still hunt me." I said as I fired some ice at him. My clothes were torn in some places from the fighting.

In the distance I saw Wulf running. At least I would get some help. Or so I thought except I now found I had to dodge both Skulker and Wulf.

"Wulf! Why are you. . ." I stammered shocked he would attack me.

"It seems your allies have deserted you Whelp." Skulker said evilly while shooting a net at me which I dodged and then hit him using the scepter. I didn't notice Wulf tear open a portal behind me as skulker tackled me in the air sending us both into it.

**Asgard Third Person POV**

A gold hall was filled with rejoicing Asgardians and at the top of a set of gold steps sat Odin in his throne. On his sides were his wife Frigga, a beautiful woman wearing a gold dress, and his youngest son Loki wear his armor and helmet that had horns coming out of it. On his other side were lady Sif and the warriors three, Frandal, Hogun, and Volstagg. They cheering crowd of Aesir were parted forming an aisle.

In through the doors came Thor, the god of thunder. He raised Mjolnir, the hammer. The crowd cheered more and he boldly walked to kneel in front of his father, who wasn't pleased with the showy entrance. Thor swore to everything the all father said, each time getting louder and louder. Right before the ceremony was over Odin stopped in his tracks.

"Ragnors." he whispered as a green portal opened up. Out tumbled two glowing bodies. One seemed to be a machine while the other was a woman. The room stood in shock for a few second before chaos ensued. Those who couldn't fight ran out of the throne room while guards and warriors grabbed their weapons.

The machine Ragnor jumped back in the portal saying "Now you're out of the way." The other tried to jump in but was too late. That is when the guards and warriors attacked but all were scared having only heard stories of what they could do.

**Dani's POV**

I just had to land in Asgard didn't I. I tried to fight through the crowd so I could have an opening to use the infinity map. I have been hit a lot though and green blood was dripping from my cheek and arms. I am able to knock most of the guards down but I heard a loud roar and turned just in time to block Mjolnir swung by an angry Thor. It connected with my scepter and he was trying to push me down.

His face was contorted by anger and electricity was flying everywhere causing the others to back up. I was down to one knee. "Why does everything happen to me." I shouted in annoyance when I started to see my body be surrounded in green after this I feel a slight rush of strength and feel a little taller.

Seeing Thor was shocked I used this to my advantage as I fell backwards. Thor fell forward and I planted my feet on his stomach vaulting him up behind me and I rolled onto my feet. Thor had hit the wall of Guards behind us knocking out some of them.

That is when I burst of green light hit me and the others tried to get the hurt to safety. Loki had hit me while the warriors three charged. Hogun Fired arrows while the others drew swords and axes. I was having trouble dodging the magic from both Loki and Odin. Before the warriors three got to me my eyes glowed blue and I fire some ice at Loki. It hit his arm and broke revealing Blue skin. He glanced uncertainly at Odin who was being guarded. I tried to run but was surrounded by fighters once again.

An idea hit me. I created a shield around me and sent it away from me blasting the fighters away. I whipped out my map opened it and said "Clockwork's Tower." It pulled me away into a portal leaving the mess behind.

**Asgard Third POV**

After the Ragnor had escaped another guard charged in.

"Frost Giants in the vault. They tried to get the casket but were killed by the destroyer." He said.

This only caused more confusion. During this Odin's ravens, Huginn and Muninn flew to tell of what happened on Midguard.

"ENOUGH!" Odin Shouted silencing everyone and they all turned to see what he would say.

"This is a declaration of war Father. That Ragnor fought us in our own home. The giants were killed but The Ragnor got away. They must pay." Thor shouted letting the anger get the best of him. There were some murmurs of agreement.

"They have not waged war against us but against Midguard." Odin said sternly.

"Then let us fight there to fight them." Thor shouted along with some more murmurs of agreements.

"Let me speak to my son alone. Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warriors three may stay if they wish." Odin said to those watching. Soon they all filed out.

"That Ragnor had both the scepter of Ragnors and the infinity map. Those relics are extremely powerful and you still want to fight them." Odin said trying to stay calm. "You would open up this world to the horrors of war. Even if they give up they will then attack here. A Ragnor is sent back to Niflheim once it is defeated but can still come back."

"As King! I would send an army and get back the relics." Thor shouted at his father.

"But you aren't King! Not yet." Odin shouted back. "You have only trained to fight them but you don't know their strength and to fight a whole group of them alone is crazy."

"So you're going to let a whole world be destroyed!" Thor shouted.

"Midguard has people to fight them." Said Odin.

"Then let us help." Thor pleaded.

After a minutes pause Odin replied, "Fine, maybe you'll learn war isn't always glorious."

Thor turned to his friends and brother, none of them noticing Loki looking at the arm that turned blue, "Friends and brother would you join me in this fight." He said boldly.

"Yes we will." Sif, Frandal, Hogun, and Volstagg replied.

Thor turned to Loki. "Yes." Was all he said.

"Then we must get prepared. Meet me on the rainbow bridge when you are ready." Thor said.

Before they leave Sif asks, "Why did the Ragnor glow green and change?"

"Some ragnors have a second form that is only reached if they are strong enough and their emotions are heightened." Odin said.

They all leave but Loki heads to the vault. Once he is there he goes to the casket and picks it up and watches as the blue travels up his arms.

"Stop!" Odin yells entering the vault.

"Am I cursed." Looking at odin. He was now completely blue with blood red eyes.

"No. Put the Casket down." Odin said. Loki placed the casket back on its pedestal. When he lets go of the casket he quickly loses the blue and red coloring.

"What am I?" Loki asks desperate for answers.

"You are my son." Odin replies evenly.

"What more than that?" Loki asks. After a while of no answer he realizes the truth. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim was it?"

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring - abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son." Odin admitted.

"Laufey's son." Loki said looking as if he was slapped. "Why did you take me?"

"You were an innocent child." Odin said

"There must have been a reason for you taking me." Loki said bewildered.

Odin is not able to answer. "Tell me!" Loki shouts anger starting to rise.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter." Odin said hoping that Loki would understand.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki says angrily.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asks.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Loki asks.

"You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin said quickly answering his question.

"So this is why you favored Thor over me and why he got the throne. You can't have a frost giant as king." Looking says sending accusing looks to his father.

He storms past Odin but heard him fall. "Guards! Odin has fallen into the odin sleep." guards came rushing in. It was decided that Frigga woould rule while they were away.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

"Sir I think you should see this. You know that small town that has the ghost attacks, it seems the ghost decided to attack it together." Said an agent turning on the video of the attack. "What should we do?"

"We'll send someone to look into it but for now get the weapons taken from the G.I.W and give them to the agents. Have them practice in case we have to fight." Said Nick Fury.

The agent nodded and rushed off to find the weapons. Fury walked over to an agent wearing a red beret with his uniform.

"Agent Foley, I believe you lived in amity park. I want you to see this." Fury said leading him to the computer. "Has this ever happened before?" he asked as thirty ghost seemed to attack at once.

"One time, sir. A ghost called Pariah Dark led his army into Amity Park and that time he brought the town into the ghost zone." Agent Foley replied.

"Do you believe that Pariah Dark is behind this?" asked fury.

"No. his army was made up of ghost skeletons this seems as if the other ghosts formed together. Though this is only a small portion of the Zone." Said Agent Foley.

"Very well, you may go back to your work." He said as the agent nodded and headed back to his station.

"Sir what are we going to do about Amity Park?" asked a woman with brown hair tied back and a serious expression on her face.

"Right now we are going to see if it is a threat. If it is we'll go in and defeat it before it spreads." Fury said.

"But how do you kill a ghost? They'll just come back." Asked Maria Hill.

"Then we'll find a way to trap their leader." Replied fury, "We might be able to get them to stop. Do you know where Coulson is?"

"I'm right here." Said Coulson walking up to Fury.

"Very well. Hill I want you to train using the ghost weapons we got from the G.I.W. when they were shut down." Said Fury dismissing Agent Hill.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to check out the ghost situation in Amity park on whether or not it is a threat to this world." Fury said.

"Of course." Coulson replied calmly.

**Clockwork's tower Dani's POV**

Once I was out of Asgard and in the Tower my worry grew. The place was trashed. The screens that have the past present and future on them are cracked and the walls and ceiling have gaping holes in them. I found clockwork in his baby form under a pile of rubble knocked out.

"Clockwork!" I shouted. Helping him up as he awoke.

"What happened?" I asked.

There was quiet for a while. "I see you changed." Clockwork said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked not sure of what he meant, still worrying about what happened.

"Remember what I told you about Ragnors that can change." Was all he said.

"Oh." I said remembering what he said before. He led me to a screen that has fallen. There was a spider-web crack but I could see a reflection in the blank surface .

I was a little taller and now wore what looked like asguardian armor. I had what looked like a black trench coat without sleeves and the edges were colored silver over a black top covered by silver armor. The coat went down to my ankles and from the bottom to my hips it was cut so that I could move easier. My arms were covered by the black sleeves and leather arm guards. I had on my normal black pants with a silver belt and silver boots. The map was on my belt covered by the coat and the scepter's holster was still on my back. The armor showed how slender I was but it was quite heavy. My white hair, instead of left down, was in a braid that wrapped from one side of my head to the other and traveled down to right below my chest.

After I looked at my reflection I turned to clockwork. "What happened and please don't stall."

"She got out. Your future-self escaped." He said

"How?!" I asked shocked.

"I tried to fight them of but there was just too many. She was helped out." Clockwork said changing from a baby into a man. "She is leading all ghosts on an attack of earth. War has been waged."

"I have to return right now. The town might already be destroyed." I said quickly pulling out the map.

"She is going to lead groups at a time and try to weaken Midguard. There will be times when there are no attacks but she will send attacks at random to keep you nervous and hope you mess up. Things happen for a reason and will turn out hopefully for the best. I'll have to fix this up. Till then you are on your own."

With that I traveled home. I quickly changed back and when I entered my house I was surprised. Thor, who was passed out on the couch, Loki, Sif, Frandal, Hogun, and Volstagg were in my living room.

Jane rushed forward to explain what happened.

**Hope you like it. This is really long like 3,351 words long. I am sorry the description of Dani's clothes change was long. I had a hard time describing what I pictured. Anyways please tell me what you think. And here are the cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, here is another chapter for Phantom Twist. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the Avengers, Thor, or Danny Phantom.**

**Coulson's POV**

"Sir, I think you should come here." I said into my phone once the group of six that appeared out of a portal from the sky left in the van. One had to be carried in.

"What is it Coulson?" said Fury curtly.

"Six people in armor just appeared from the sky outside of the city." I replied even though it sounded strange.

"Are you serious Coulson?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I said calmly.

"We'll come as soon as we can. Most of the agents now know how to work the ghost weapons." He said hanging up. This whole situation was crazy but that was what Shield handled.

**Dani's POV**

"Who are they and why is one passed out on the couch?" I asked Jane pretending not to know them.

"Jane hit him with the van." Darcy piped up.

"He was fine but you tazed him." Jane said in defense.

"Yes I did." She said proudly.

"Can you explain, Eric?" I asked.

"When you didn't come back after the fighting we went out to look for you. We got to the outside of the city when a portal appeared in the sky. We didn't stop in time and we hit Thor," he said pointing to the passed out man on the couch, "by the way they are Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal, and Hogun." He said pointing to each asguardian.

"We rushed out and they had their weapons drawn. Thor got up and then Darcy Tazed him." He said

I sent a questioning look at Darcy. "He was freaking me out. He was like 'I am Thor, Prince of Asgard.' Then I got my Taser out and he then said, 'You dare threaten me with your puny midguardians weapon' and that is when I tazed him." She explained

After this Thor finally woke up. He jumped up shocked by the sudden change of scenery.

"Where are we?! Where have you taken us?!" he shouted.

"You are in my house." I told him, "So you people are from Asgard, like in the Norse stories."

Loki spoke up then, "Have I seen you before? You look familiar." He said looking at me.

"I don't think so." I said a little too quickly. I was always a bad liar. I was only able to keep my secret from the people in the city because they didn't really pay attention and my parents were obsessed with ghost hunting. Since Loki was the god of lies I think he will figure me out soon. But he let it go for now.

"Ridiculous! I grew up with those stories. They aren't true." Selvig said.

"Take care how you speak mortal. These stories though the facts are wrong are about us." Thor said.

"I don't find it that hard to believe." I said.

"Really, I would think you would find it hard to believe." Eric said exasperatedly.

"I teach how to fight ghosts and have lived in a town that has been attacked by ghosts my whole life. Since I was fourteen I lived with a portal to the ghost zone in my basement. This is not hard to believe." I said.

"These 'ghosts' are actually from a realm called Niflheim. Their real names are Ragnors." Said Loki.

"We are here to help you fight against the Ragnors." Stated Volstagg from his seat.

"We can fight the Ragnors by ourselves." Thor said arrogantly.

"You heard father. We are to help them fight not fight alone where we will die." Loki said angrily spitting out 'father' as if he was disgusted with Odin.

"Loki is right Thor. We mustn't rush into this. It is obvious Dani knows how to fight them. We could use her help." Lady Sif said.

"You mentioned that you had a portal to Niflheim in your home. May we see it?" asked Loki curiously.

"Sure but it is in my parents' home. I think we should get all of you different clothes so that you don't attract too much attention. Jane, Darcy, can you too go out and buy them clothes? Eric and I will show them the portal." I said. They said yes and I stopped them before they left.

"You need to wear these." I said as I handed them Spector Deflectors. Jane, Darcy, and Eric put them on.

"Don't you need one?" Jane asked noticing there were only three.

"I have been fighting Ragnors since I was fourteen. I can handle myself. You three have been here for only three months." I said. They left after that.

"What are those things they are wearing?" asked Frandal.

"Spector Deflectors, my parents invented them. If a Ragnor touches someone wearing them then they will be shocked. It's like a Taser." I said walking out the door.

I picked up a walkie talkie outside and spoke into it. My voice through the city's intercom was loud enough for all to hear.

"The attack is over but be aware that the fight isn't over. You are to wear your Spector Deflectors at all times and be prepared to get to a safe house as quickly as possible." I said and put it back in place.

"You have been attacked a lot." Said Hogun actually speaking up.

"Yes." I said as we reached the door.

I was yanked inside once I opened it and the others followed ready to fight.

"We were so worried. No one could find you after the attack. We thought that you were hurt or captured." Said my mom. Dad was the one hugging me to death.

Dad's hair had more grey in it while mom dyed her hair to keep it the same shade of red. Other than that they looked the same in their usual orange and teal jumpsuits.

"Mom, dad, they are Thor, Loki, Sif, Hogun, Frandal and Volstagg. They are from Asgard." I said.

"Really, like in the Nordic stories." Said Mom pretending not to know they existed.

After Loki explained we led them down to the lab to show them the portal. They all looked around the lab in curiosity. Finally they found the Portal which was under lock down.

"We were prepared that if an attack this big happened that we would lock it down. There is another portal in the city but we can't get to it." Said dad angrily.

"Why?" asked Sif.

"The other portal is in an old friend's mansion. The place I surrounded by a shield. It is the complete opposite of our ghost shield. It keeps all but ghosts out." He explained.

"So that is where they are going to come out of. We would have to find a ghost on our side to get in there to shut it down. Maybe Phantom." I said, my parents understanding I planned to go there myself.

"Who is this Phantom?" asked Thor, "And there are no good Ragnors. They are evil creatures that cause chaos where ever they go."

Ignoring the last part I replied, "Phantom is a Ragnor that showed up eleven years ago fighting the ghosts that attacked our town. Here I'll bring up her picture." I said walking over to the computer that held the information about the Ragnors.

"That is the Ragnor that attack us at my coronation ceremony!" Thor thundered. My parents looked at me curiously. I led them away from the others as they looked at the profiles of the other Ragnors. We had told them how to work the computer. I whispered what happened and came back to see them looking at Wulf.

"That's Wulf. He was a friendly Ragnor but something changed. He was one of the Ragnors that attacked. Though his eyes are normally green they were red when fighting me." I said though I already came up with the conclusion that the ghosts were being mind-controlled. I told my parents this when I explained what happened on Asgard.

"I told you before all Ragnors are evil." Said Thor stubbornly.

"Lady Fenton may be telling the truth." Said Loki.

"Call me Dani." I told him blushing.

"We will see about that. Though they are monsters like the frost giants." Thor stating walking away.

Loki looked like he was slapped and his mood dropped even more.

"I think we should go back to my place. Darcy and Jane may be back." I said.

"I still find it hard to understand that they are actually from the stories I grew up with." Eric said.

"Why would your parents build a portal to Niflheim?" Sif asked.

"They have always believed in 'ghosts'. They believed that the ghosts lived in a separate realm that could only be reached with the ghost portal. They were right." I said as we entered my house.

The clothes were handed out and we showed them to their rooms.

They were all wearing jeans, Loki wore a green shirt, Sif wore a blue shirt, Hogun wore a black shirt, Frandal wore a white shirt, and Volstagg wore a grey shirt. Thor decided to come out without a shirt on. He held his red shirt in his hands.

"Why would we wear these besides our armor?" he asked. Jane was staring at Thor. Everyone but Thor and Jane noticed this.

"I think Jane likes Thor." I whispered to Darcy. We both had noticed the way she blushed around him.

Loki answered Thor's question, "So we don't attract too much attention. The Ragnors wouldn't think that we would wear Midguardian clothes. I also made it so that when we fight our armor will appear."

"Thank you, brother." Thor said which caused Loki to sneer. Thor finally put on his red shirt.

"Dani, I think you should change." Jane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your shirt and pants are torn in places. You should take the first aid kit also. You have a cut on your face and your shirt has blood on it." She said.

I finally realized that yes my clothes were torn and I was hurt, "It has been such a long day I hadn't noticed." I took the kit from the kitchen and went upstairs. I grabbed some jeans and a t shirt and went to the bathroom where I changed and took care of my injuries. With my enhanced healing were almost gone.

**Loki's POV  
**I had seen Dani somewhere else before. She had also seen me but lied about it when I asked her. When we saw the picture of the Ragnor we fought on Asgard I couldn't help but notice the similarities even though they couldn't be the same person. That would mean that Dani was dead but she was clearly alive.

Thor doesn't know that I am a frost giant and would immediately hate me when he finds out the truth that I am not his brother. Everything has just happened at once that I am for once confused. Finding out my life was a lie, the Ragnor coming and ruining my plans to show 'father' that Thor wasn't ready for the throne, and the fact that I have seen Dani before but can't remember where. It may just be because she looks like the Ragnor called Phantom.

When I confronted Odin about me being a frost giant I made it seem as if I wanted the throne. I didn't I thought I could always have helped Thor rule but not be king. I was extremely tired. Thor keeps saying that all Ragnors are evil but the machine Ragnor 'Skulker' wanted her out of the way when they fought.

He did say "Now you are out of the way." Before he left. She also didn't fight to kill. She just wanted out of there but with my mind the way it is now I am not sure what to think. When Dani came back down I couldn't help but think she was beautiful. _What are you thinking Loki_ I thought to myself as I looked away from her.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to those that have reviewed and read my story. I really appreciate it. Here are cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Sapphire-eyed cat here with a small announcement about how this story is going to be updated. I will try and update every weekend and I won't update during the week due to my college classes and homework. If there is no update during a weekend then I was just too busy to write a chapter. Updates will pick up whenever it is a break from school. Now please read and enjoy.**

**No one's POV S.H.E.I.L.D.**

It was decided that the agents that were sent into the city would dress like normal citizens and observe what would happen and alert the others when something strange happened. They had raided the GIW and stored the weapons believing that ghosts did not exist. The agents sent out only had a few hours training but they were similar to guns so it wasn't complicated.

Everyone was told to look for the strange group of people. Hopefully they weren't enemies because they seemed quite powerful.

**Dani's POV**

The Asgardians decided to touch everything in the house to see what they do curious about the 'mortal inventions'. Jane, Darcy, and Erik were explaining how the objects in the room worked. Sam had rushed over once she was told I was found. It was easy to explain what was happening since she already knew of the existence of the other worlds.

Sam had changed a lot after high school. She was only Goth to annoy her parents and now that she no longer lives with them the phase ended. She kept her dyed black hair but she wore a pair of blue jeans and green shirt that had dirt from her greenhouse on it.

The cut on my face had healed already and so did my other cuts but I wore the bandages anyways to keep as many curious glances away from me.

"So Dani what do you think is going on?" asked Sam.

"The only other time something like this happened is when pariah dark tried to take over but the ghosts didn't fight with him. All of them have red eyes even the ones that don't normally have red eyes. Wulf attacked me and he is our friend. The ghost zone. . . I mean Niflheim has declared war. Or at least one Ragnor did and is controlling them." I explained.

"Do you know which one is responsible then?" asked Loki who was looking at the T.V. remote. He pushed the power button and they all jumped as the news came on suddenly. He turned it off, put the remote down, and looked to me.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "I fear that it is Dark Phantom. She is the evil version of Phantom the Ragnor that protects this town. They are complete opposites of each other pretty much they are good versus evil." I told them.

"Then she will be a worthy opponent!" Thor proclaimed arrogantly.

"How do you know this?" Loki asked suspicious of my answer.

"I have been to Niflheim many times and have met many Ragnors; one of them is called Clockwork. He is the master of all time and I am probably one of the few that actually know him well. He sees everything that happens and the only reason why I think he is not controlled is because Dark Phantom would have made him stop time by now. They could immediately win if they did that." I explained. They didn't seem to like the idea that I talk to Ragnors but didn't voice it.

"Then why can't clockwork help us win then?" Hogun said.

"He isn't allowed to interfere a lot with the time stream. When he can he will give a little push into a direction that doesn't lead to the ruin of all. After that the person controls what they do without him. He won't help until it is needed to keep the worlds ending." I said hoping that explained it well enough.

"So we won't get any help from good Ragnors?" asked Sif.

"There are no good Ragnors. They only cause destruction." Thor said refusing to think of the possibility that Ragnors can be good. I tried to ignore him every time he said this.

"Well I can find Phantom. I am pretty sure she isn't being controlled because her other half would want her gone. So seeing as she is still around we can get her." I said a plan forming in my mind.

"I will not fight with the one who destroyed my coronation ceremony." Thor said stubbornly.

"Thor I believe that she was trapped in Asgard to keep her out of the way." Loki said calmly all the while not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'll go out and make sure everything is fine and I will keep an eye out for Phantom. Without her we won't be able to destroy the other portal." I said. It is really weird talking about my other half as if she wasn't a part of me. I turned and left the house.

**Jane's POV**

Dani is strange but then again she did grow up fighting ghosts. She was a good friend though. Thor was fuming about having to work with Phantom. I was really curious about what she was like and I have never talked to a ghost before. I sat down next to Thor once Loki stopped trying to convince Thor about Phantom.

"I still don't understand the whole thing about different worlds." I said hoping he would explain.

He looked at me for a while before he started to explain.

He said, "This is how my father explained it to me, your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasill, the Worlds Tree. Now, you see it every day, without realizing. Images glimpsed through… what did you call it before?..." he said trying to remember when I tried to explain what astrology was.

"The Hubble Telescope." I helped him.

"This Hubble Telescope. So, Nine Realms exist in the universe. . ." he said explaining.

**Thor's POV**

We waited for Lady Dani to come back but I must say there is something strange about her. She talks as if she is friends with some of the monsters. I was the only one who didn't want to fight with this 'Phantom'. Sif and the warriors three wanted all the help they can get. We have only heard stories of what they can do and we have never traveled to Niflheim before but we would be strong enough. It would not surprise me if she betrayed us.

Loki has been acting differently ever since the coronation ceremony. Whenever I call him brother he sneers as if that is the foulest word and though he won't admit it he seems to be confused. Something that has never happened before.

Then there was Lady Jane. She tried to teach me about what the midguardians call 'science'. She was quite beautiful.

**Dani's POV  
**My idea was to create a copy of myself and have the copy turn into Phantom. I was going to patrol first though. Nothing was wrong except for the destroyed buildings but we were so used to this that clean-up has already started. All of the citizens were wearing the Spector deflectors. Well, all except for a group of people who all had earpieces in. One in the middle was pointing in different directions telling them to go somewhere.

I walked up to them and said, "Excuse me but you're required to wear Spector deflectors at all times during this war." They all turned towards me.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't have any." The one who was giving directions stated calmly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Clint Barton and who are you?" Clint said.

"Dani Fenton, I am in charge of making sure that everyone is safe during a ghost attack. All citizens are given Spector deflectors to protect them in times of crisis, and once someone moves here they are supplied with them. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You don't seem very scared seeing as this is your first time through." I said but decided to let it go for now, "Anyways I should get you some so that it helps me stop worrying. Follow me." I said. I led the way to a box that held them. We had extras set around the city in case someone couldn't get to theirs. I handed out the belts and explained what they did.

"There you go Mr. Barton. Stay out of trouble." I said walking off.

There were no ghosts around right now so I ducked into an alleyway and changed, created a copy, and turned back. There was my ghost form in the different clothes. Now both sides of me were the same height. Before my human half was taller because my ghost half didn't grow. I had my ghost half pick me up and fly me home. I opened the door and both halves walked in. All the time I felt as if someone was watching me.

**Clint's POV**

"Fury you know how I told you about the girl that gave us the belts." I said into my earpiece.

"What do you have Barton." Fury said quickly.

"A ghost just flew her to her home. I think something is up. I going to watch them." I said and crept towards the house. Thankfully the window was open so I could hear as I hid in the bushes.

**Dani's POV**

"Why is there a broken mug?" I asked noticing the shattered remains.

"We introduced them to coffee and Thor wanted more." Darcy said her eyes not leaving my duplicate. Loki seemed confused when he saw both of us walk in. He probably was suspicious of me.

I sighed as I brought in the broom and swept up the broken mug. All but Thor were holding a cup of hot coffee.

"Anyways this is Phantom." I said pointing to the copy. They all took a quick glance between me and Phantom noticing the similarities. Thor was too busy glaring at Phantom.

"Wow Phantom I see you look different." Sam said breaking the silence.

"What is it like to be a ghost?" Jane quickly asked curiously.

"So your name is Phantom." Said Frandal, "You are quite beautiful for a Ragnor." He continued charmingly.

"Thank you, anyways Dani said you needed help." Phantom said.

"We do not need your help!" Thor exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened on Asgard. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was fighting Skulker and Wulf opened a portal. We just happened to land there." Phantom explained.

Before Thor could continue Erik cut him off. "There is a portal that is hidden behind a shield that needs to be closed. Only Ragnors can reach it. Can you help." He said.

"Of course, this is my town." I had Phantom say.

"What did you look like before? Sam said you changed." Darcy asked.

"Sam I know you have a picture of me on the internet can you get it once I am done explaining?" Sam nodded, "There are some Ragnors that can change their appearance. They can't choose what they look like but what happens is when they are at their strongest and emotions are high we go through a change. If I changed on Midguard my clothes would be different, if I changed in Niflheim I would look more like a Ragnor. Such as strange skin color, and so on. I changed on Asgard which changed my clothes to Asgardian Armor. I am now taller but other than that my appearance didn't change." I finished explaining. Sam found the picture.

"Dani did you know you look a lot like her." Said Darcy.

All eyes were on me so I had to come up with something fast.

"Phantom is actually my twin. She died when we were younger. No one has ever made the connection though." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't really want people to know." Phantom said. Loki was the only one who didn't believe me it seemed, but he was the god of lies. His emerald eyes would not look away. I blushed a bit but I don't know why.

Sif got up and walked towards the open window. "Everyone there was a spy. I saw him leave when I walked towards the window. I rushed to the window and saw the retreating back of Clint Barton.

_Damn, well there is nothing else we can do but wait to see what happens. _I sighed

"I think we should make a plan." I said as I shut the window.

**LOKI'S POV**

Dani did look a lot like Phantom. I know she is lying and that only confirms my suspicions. I can tell when someone is lying and her eyes gave it away. They glanced nervously around the whole time. The only question was how it is possible to be dead and alive at the same time. But there was no denying it. Dani was Phantom and she probably duplicated herself to hide it. I still haven't decided if I should confront her.

Frandal was right even as a Ragnor she was beautiful. We listened to her plan which I have to admit might work but it would give away the fact that we are here. The Ragnors would push more but hopefully it will work. I did put in my ideas to make it better. Dani was smart, though a horrible liar. Unlike Jane who focused on science, she focused on strategies and ways to fight. I would guess that she had been fighting for eleven years seeing as Phantom had been around that long.

I smiled. Finally something makes sense. Ever since I have discovered my true heritage I have been confused. I hate it that I can't think straight now. I hide it from the others but something in me wants to snap. I am a monster and when Thor finds out what I am he'll hate me. But why should I care what he thinks about me. He is not my brother. _That shouldn't matter, _I thought. It shouldn't but it would matter to precious Thor. The arrogant perfect prince of Asgard while I, Loki, the black sheep of the family is slowly going insane because he is too weak to accept the truth. The hateful words swam around in my mind.

I stopped myself. I am angry at what happened but I have to prove that I am stronger than what they believe. If I go down that road I will be seen as weak. Though I will never forgive my 'Father' I have to remain in Asgard to keep my secret. If I vanish they will find out what is wrong. It was my pride talking but I listened to it. I'll prove them wrong.

**Is Loki going to confront Dani? Is he going to turn evil and betray them or will his hate be used against him? You have to keep reading to find out. I hope the characters are okay and not OOC. I am mostly worried about Loki because he is a VERY complex character. Tell me what you think. The last part where Loki is thinking is how I imagined what he thought when he went to the dark side. Here are some cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, it's sapphire-eyed cat here with another installment of Phantom Twist. I do not own anything except this story. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, and/or followed. It really means a lot.**

**Dani's POV**

After I told them my plan it was decided that we should go to sleep, it was midnight by now, and tomorrow they would be taught how to fight ghosts, and the next day we would carry out our plan. I did not get any sleep at all, because every time I closed my eyes I would have a nightmare. I decided that I would patrol the area since I couldn't sleep. That is how I spent my night. Sluggishly flying around and feeling the surge of adrenaline that gave me enough energy to fight the Ragnors that showed up.

About ten had shown up during the night, and all at once. They were probably hoping that I would be asleep. I pulled the alarm sending everyone to their protected areas and bringing out my parents. The Asgardians came out to but dressed in their Midguard clothes with their weapons at hand. Within fifteen minutes of fighting I was able to get them all in the thermos.

My clone told everyone the attack was over and followed the others into my house.

"We must destroy them." Thor demanded motioning to the Fenton thermos in my hand.

"Listen if we keep them in here and don't release them it shouldn't be a problem. They are being controlled." I argued

"This is why I didn't want to fight with her. You can never trust a Ragnor." He said literally storming of. His anger had caused a torrential down pour.

"I'll go talk to him." Jane said as she followed him.

Loki decided to speak up, "Dani, Phantom, may I speak privately with you?" he said politely.

"Can we talk tomorrow Loki? I'm exhausted." I asked pretty much swaying from lack of sleep.

"Don't forget." He said and walked off.

"I still find it hard to believe that you can go from fighting Ragnors one moment and the next acting as if nothing happened." Eric said.

"It's just something that I am used to. Goodnight." I said walking to my room. With my enhanced hearing I heard them all say goodnight and I heard Jane calm Thor down. Now they were just talking though what shocked me was that Jane giggled. She struck me as the serious type, not a girl that giggles all the time. They so like each other.

I felt as if I could sleep for two days so of course I couldn't get to sleep. I have always had trouble sleeping since the accident. Not because of the fighting but because Ragnors naturally come out in the night since they are used to the dark. That is mainly the reason I fell asleep in school so much. Sleeping pills don't work because of my enhanced healing ability. Time seemed to drag on as it always does when you can't sleep. It gave me a lot of time to think though.

**6:00 a.m.**

I really need coffee. I thought as I walked to the kitchen. I was the first one to the kitchen. I poured myself some cereal and made some coffee.

"Hey, Dani!" Darcy said happily. She was a morning person and I was not.

"Hi Darcy." I said between a yawn. I finished my breakfast as the others came down.

"Dani?" Loki said.

"Yes Loki." I said back holding in a yawn.

"I wanted to talk to you remember." Loki said. "Dani?"

"…"

"Wake up Dani." Someone said nudging me.

"I'm not a ghost!" I shouted waking up. "I mean yes I remember."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Sif asked.

"I didn't. For some reason it is easier for me to sleep during the day." I said trying to stay awake. I jumped when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and Sam was there.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" I asked letting her in.

"Better than you it seems. Why don't you try sleeping pills?" she asked as we entered the kitchen.

"They don't work." I simply said.

"Really, why?" Darcy asked.

"What are these sleeping pills?" Frandal asked confused.

"Medicine that helps people who find it hard to fall asleep." Sam explained.

"They just don't work for me." I said, "Sam can you start teaching them about the Ragnors. Loki wants to talk to me and Phantom." I had figured out what he probably wanted to talk about last night while I was thinking but I now forgot what it was.

Sam led them to my parents' house while I sat with Loki and my clone.

Loki broke the silence, "I know you are Phantom, Dani. You can stop trying to fool me."

"Fine." I merely said. I figured I couldn't lie to the god of lies. I called my clone back to me and changed back. "How did you figure it out? You are the first one to discover my secret by just observing."

"Easy you two look the same, you act the same, your first names are the same and your full names sound the same. You also know a lot about Ragnors for a mortal. I am guessing your friends and family know." He said smirking.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"I just don't know how." He stated.

"When I was fourteen my parents built the portal to Niflheim. It didn't turn on and Sam convinced to look inside. My parents put the on button inside and I tripped and hit it. I was electrocuted and became half Ragnor, also known as a Halfa." I Explained.

"I just wanted to confirm my theory." He said getting up to leave.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?" I said.

"You just did but you can ask me another question." He said jokingly.

"Are you a frost giant?" I said which was followed by silence. I had remembered that when I hit him with ice his hand turned blue. And the only ones who are that shade of blue are the Jotuns.

"That is none of your business." He snarled. Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm.

"Loki when I hit you with ice your hand changed colors. I think you should talk about it. You seem to be upset by it." I said calmly. He didn't fight against me but just stared into my eyes. A whole two minutes passed with me holding his arm while he stared at me. His eyes were calculating and you could see him thinking.

"Fine." He said grudgingly taking a seat.

He continued, "After the war between Jotunheim and Asgard Odin found a small frost giant baby, a Jotun runt. He took the child and hid my heritage; I am a son of Laufey."

"So you spent your whole life believing that Odin and Frigga were your real parents, but you're actually adopted. Is that correct?" I asked. He nodded his jaw clenched tightly in anger.

"Is that it?" I asked. I wish Jazz was here. She was always better at talking about someone's feelings.

"I always knew that they favored Thor over me, they planned on him ruling, and now I know why; Odin couldn't let a monster rule Asgard. I have never wanted the throne; I could have helped Thor when he was in a situation dealing with diplomacy, but Odin didn't give it a second thought that I could rule. Thor was always the better one. Odin was only going to use me to unite Asgard and Jotunheim." He said bitterly.

"So you hate your brother." I stated.

"N… yes." He said.

I smiled, "You almost said 'no'. I think that you are just angry at Odin for not telling you the truth. You also don't hate Frigga."

"No and why would think that?" he snapped.

"You have yet to mention Frigga and have only talked about how Odin did this or he was going to do this." I stated.

He was quiet for a minute. With a sigh he finally said, "Frigga always treated me better than Thor. She probably felt pity for me that Odin praised Thor constantly and he scolded me all the time. But Thor is not my brother."

"Let me tell you something. I have an enemy who is also a Halfa. He decided to clone me. The clone is now twenty-three years old and is also called Danny but with a 'y'. He is my clone and not my brother yet he might as well be. You have known Thor all your life which spans thousands of years. Thor may be bull-headed but he seems very loyal and I doubt he will betray you if he found out about your true heritage." I said, "Even if you hate to admit it now."

He just looked away and stared at the wall as if he was trying to burn a hole through it.

"I think we should get to the others before they get suspicious. Come on." I said duplicating myself and making her change into her ghost form.

I started to head toward the door before Loki stopped me, "Thank you." He said sincerely.

I gave him a smile, "You're welcome and if you need to talk I know what it is like to be different from people I have known my whole life. Now let's go before Thor blows something up." I said causing him to laugh lightly. And just then something did blow up and a voice shouted, "THOR!" we both looked at each other and ran next door.

**I hope you liked it. I know it is shorter than the other chapters but I hope this is fine. Please tell me what you think in a review and if you have any constructive criticism. Now I must bribe you with cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello. Sorry about not updating last week. Here is another chapter for the story. I do not own anything except this story. Also I watched Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. COULSON LIVES!**

After the explosion Thor caused everything went well except for another attack. Finally today we could execute the plan. Everyone was at Fenton Works.

"Mom, Dad, Jane, Erik, and Darcy remember you have to quietly get everyone to go to their shelters. When you finish that stay hidden and tell us. The Asgardians and I will draw attention and bring anyone in the mansion out. Then Phantom will find the portal and hopefully shut it down." My copy said.

Everyone was equipped with ghost weapons and Thor and his friends wore their armor. It took about one hour before the call came in saying that everyone was safe and hidden. The city was eerily quiet as we walked to the mansion, though I swore I heard someone from one of the roofs and I thought I saw a figure jump from one building to another. The mansion was surrounded by a bright green force field.

Now we just needed a distraction which Thor provided by electrocuting the shield, and just like disturbing a bee hive, a bunch of Ragnors came flying out. The fight started and I, as phantom, was able to sneak in undetected because of the chaos outside. I had to hide a couple of times as more Ragnors came flying by. Soon I was at the lab. I walked down the dark stairs and saw the green swirling portal.

"This is too easy." I whispered.

"Well what do we have here? My past but you seem to have gone through a change." Said a low voice from the corner to my right. Evil Dani came walking out from a dark corner. She still wore the black and white jumpsuit and cape as before and her fire hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Did you really think I was that stupid to leave the portal unguarded?!" she snarled with her tongue darting out like a snake's.

I fired a blast at her but she dodged. "You don't want to argue with me? Well that really is a first." She said as she flew at me. I noticed she was holding a staff that seemed to glow a red color. I was able to block it with mine.

"Like it? It allows me to control whoever I want. I still don't know if I should destroy you or control you." She growled.

I kicked her away from me and fired some ice at her but she recovered and melted it with her fire powers. The fight went on for at least thirty minutes and I was not holding armor was dented and torn and I had several wounds. She wasn't looking to good either.

"Just give up. I will always exist and I don't need you to live. I am too strong for you, why don't you just give into me and become me. Imagine what we can do if there were two of us." She said as I was on my knees trying to stand up. I noticed the portal behind her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as it turned into my ghostly wail. She was being thrown back towards the portal but it broke before she was forced in. Once I stopped she found a piece of metal and blasted it towards me. It embedded itself in my side. I doubled over only half consciences.

"I guess I should destroy you." She said smiling evilly. Her red eyes seemed to glow with fire and she lifted her staff to kill me.

**There you go. Hope you like it. I know it is short but I hope you like the cliff hanger. Will Dani survive or is this the end? Read the next chapter to find out. Please Review and tell me what you think. Here are some cookies for you. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for Phantom Twist and I hope you like it. Do not expect an update next weekend because I am going on vacation. I almost didn't update this weekend because of the homecoming dance at my school and the fact that I am sick and feel like garbage.**

**Dani's POV**

My evil self stood over me as she held the staff at my heart ready to stab me. I usually don't have that good of luck but my luck took a turn for the better when the damaged portal blew up. Both of us were thrown out of the mansion and rubble was raining down on us. I was barely conscious. I noticed that my clone suddenly disappeared.

"So you destroyed the portal. You really think you managed something great. What do you think they will feel when they find out the I am really you?!" she said with a smirk disappearing into a portal just as Sif swung her sword at her and Loki shot magic at her.

"Phantom who is she and what did she mean that she was you?" asked Hogun as they gathered around me as I swayed dangerously. The last thing I remember is someone saying "Well that was unexpected as I changed and fell into Loki, who stood in front of me.

**Evil Dani's POV**

"You let them destroy the Portal!" The chituari **(is this spelled right?)** general yelled at me.

"If you have forgotten I can create my own portals." I said trying to stay calm.

"But then you have to stay at the same place and if you are defeated the ghosts can't get back." the general said strictly.

"Do you think I am weak?! You are a coward, with all these hit and run missions; we are never going to defeated them. I say we attack all at once." I shouted losing my temper. My hair grew since I was angry but the general did not flinch.

"Maybe next time, when we have someone more capable, who does not let a past self beat them." He shot back and walked away.

"Those blasted Asgardians were supposed to defeat her on Asgard. Now they fight with her." I defended myself.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are too weak to even defeat your younger self. I already have a backup plan for when you fail. If you want to prove to me that you are worthy to rule with Thanos than you have one last shot to prove it." He snarled.

"May I ask who this backup is?" I asked clenching my hands into fists.

"Someone your past is growing fond of. Though we may have to actually control his mind, seeing as he has taken a liking to her. No go and plan your last attack. If it doesn't break them than you are done." He said walking away.

**I know that this is very short but I hope you like it. You probably can guess what is going to happen. Please leave a review and thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite/followed you guys are awesome. Here are some cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	8. an

**I know everyone hates these but I need to tell you that this story will be on a short hiatus because I am currently failing my physics class and I can't devote time to fanfiction right now. I will start to write once I get to the end of this semester which will be around Christmas break. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite/followed I really appreciate it and for read this AN you get some cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Wish me luck. I am really going to need it.**

**Until next time, **

**Sapphire-eyed cat**


End file.
